


This Beat is Sick

by Death_Herself



Series: Let's Play a Love Game [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Games, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Round 1 of Love Games- JealousyObjective- Make the other jealous to the point of breaking. But remember... we don't know each other.Rules are easy:Both parties lube up.Stay in character and play the game.We do not know each other while playing.Play until you feel yourself break.Once you break, you're fucked. Literally.If you break, you lose the round.Are you up for the challenge?





	

     The overplayed popular song with a pounding bass drowned out most sounds within the seedy club. Hazel eyes, belonging to a pale young face framed with shaggy brown hair, flickered up to the scantily dressed blonde woman straddling his hips. Her smile was fake, along with most of her body. She leaned down and ran her tongue up the lean neck below her. The stare and aura of the man was calm and cool, which gave the woman a chill. She ground her hips expertly down on him. He remembered the rules of the night. He smiled and leaned his head back to look at her with lust driven eyes. The two fingers he raised held bills between them. The lust in the woman’s eyes was not the same as the man’s but it was hunger all the same. A well-manicured slender hand reached up and slipped the six one hundred dollar bills out of his grasp and into her cuff on her wrist. The fabric covering her chest nearly sprung off on its own when money was passed between them. The hazel eyes trailed from her face to her chest forcing a sigh out of his lips. The blonde leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

  
    The dimly lit corner couch they were sitting on was close enough to the bar for others to see them, neither cared. Her lipstick coated lips were spreading the bright red paint against the man’s lips as she sucked and moved her tongue inside his mouth. His hands had slowly moved their way to hold the curves of her sides firmly while she ground herself on his hardened crotch. The friction of jeans and a g-string was oddly satisfying for the partners. Her hands gripped tighter to the back of the couch behind the cute little thing beneath her. He could feel her dagger like stilettos digging into his spread thighs. The woman pulled away and looked over to her co-worker who was on the other end of the couch in the same situation as she was. Their eyes met and they smiled before their attentions drew back to the men beneath them.

  
    The woman’s friend and co-worker was straddling a very tall, very muscled man. His ten one hundreds were planted in her cuff, she beamed despite his marred skin. She nibbled at his ear lobe, grinding her hips on his. Her bob cut amber colored hair touching her face as she looked down into his chocolate eyes that glinted danger. Her body riddled with goose-flesh as the eyes bore into her. Focused hands reached behind her back and removed her pink straps, tossing the fabric off to the side. As the man watched her undress he pushed his hardened clothed crotch up against her sharply. The woman seemed to be set off by this, gripping him firmly and rolling her hips hard on him. The actions between the two were rapidly heating into humping instead of professional grinding.

  
The quick motions of the pair caused the blond woman and her partner of the moment to look over at them. The pair was nearing real intentions. “Alice!” the blonde shouted over the music to her. The woman named Alice opened her eyes, brought back to reality, and looked towards the direction of her friend. The shaggy haired man was staring at the older man with scarred skin. The motions ceased between large man and woman names Alice as they had been called out on it.

  
    Before the women could say anything further to her friend, the younger man made a guttural sound after meeting the eyes of the older man. His anger made him quickly pull the blond down to him and placed his lips heatedly against hers. The older man with marred skin growled and watched the motion. He almost broke, but didn’t want the game to end just yet, he wanted to be desperate.

  
     His eyes darted up to the woman straddling him, her own eyes large with confusion. Marred hands placed themselves on her hips bringing her down hard making her squeak out in real pleasure, before lips crashed together.

  
      The hazel eyes of the man shot open and he broke the kiss to look over to the man on the other end of the couch. He breathed hard as he watched the girl  pull her lips away the man and throw her head back. The smug man in his sight moved his head to catch the hazel eyes. Their eyes locked in a glare.

  
    The brunette with hazel eyes ablaze gripped the woman above him with an intensity that caused her to moan out as loud as the other woman. A hard slow grind upwards increased the moan to something hungrier. His eyes traced down her arched neck to her pale exposed breasts. He leaned forward and gently –lovingly even- kissed down the middle of her chest. The woman gushed with ecstasy and gripped his shaggy locks, holding him closer. Her words were to be the final trigger, “God, you’re so sexy baby boy.” The younger man felt an exceedingly evil smirk play his lips. The scene now playing out around him was one of disturbing proportions. He heard a thud and a protest from Alice. The blond above him leaned her head down bringing him into a kiss that was roughly interrupted by her body being forcefully lifted and tossed down on the couch with an equal roughness.

  
    The younger man’s smirk grew to a new high, his hazel eyes daringly searching the fiery brown eyes stalking above him. The fire behind the chocolate eyes made his cock throb painfully.

  
    Rough hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him up from the crouch. The heated hands on his rigid body were raging with jealousy that almost slipped into punches being thrown between them.

  
“Something wrong, Wade?” came a condescending voice from the younger man. The older man was roughly shoving him away from him before grabbing his arm forcefully and guiding him to the back of the club. A door swung open and hands started flying before it could even close. Clothes shredding and being discarded like liter on the floor. The white tiled wall of the filthy bathroom groaned as the younger man’s bare back slammed into it.

 

 

  
    “Damnit Peter,” a growling voice breathed against the pale lipstick stained neck. “You let anyone call you baby boy again and I’ll rip their fucking head off.”  
Peter moaned at the threatening voice of his lover, his arms and legs tightly wrapped around him. The man’s hands were roughly wandering his body. Wade was thankful for two things, they were already naked and he had already prepped Peter before they decided to play this game.

"So, call this a draw?" Peter breathed out and was met with a nod.

  
    Wade's fingers probing the lube leaking hole of his lover, then he spat in his hands twice and brought it down to rub his cock to a semi slickness. In a hungry quickness, he lined himself up with the leaking hole and pushed in slowly, inch by inch. Peter’s head fell back and a groan ripped from him at the fullness.

  
“Say it.” Wade panted and watched the younger man, his cock fully sheathed within the muscles of his boyfriend’s ass.

“I love you and only you. No one besides you will satisfy me.” Peter moaned out quietly before it turned into a near scream with the punishing pace picked up to silence him. The twisted games they played with each other were thrilling to the younger man, who had not experienced a lot in his solitary study oriented life. Wade was all of the things he craved, wrapped in an explosive candy coating. Peter knew that no matter what happened between the couple, they would hold each other’s hand and face it. Or maybe that was just how lovesick he was? Either way, one thing was certain, this man was everything he wanted.

“I love you too, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love Game Scoreboard
> 
> Peter: 0  
> Wade: 0  
> Draw: 1


End file.
